


Rendezvous According To Destiny

by Mindlessjoker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Sad Lena Luthor, why oh why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Lena's life is filled with Questions that was never answered. She thinks that the universe is her only confidant and so she seeks comfort with it. Then she met Kara and things did not get any easier.





	Rendezvous According To Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you like this one. Thank you ^_^

As the years go by, Lena did not expect that it will come to her. The way she’s been asking ‘why,’ why this, why that and she knows that as she is growing up, she’s running out of questions to ask. _Why am I built this way? Why am I not loved? Why does the world hate me? Why did my brother leave?_ It is all so difficult when she knows that she will never be the first option of her mother and she never was for her brother either. _Why am I always the second best?_

Though, when she thought that she finally ran out of questions to ask to the universe, she moved to National City and met the epitome of why, Kara Danvers. _Why was she not a reporter? Why did she not turn against a Luthor? Why is she existing at the same time as Lena? Why did she just meet her now?_ A burst of new questions colored Lena’s world. She asked the universe with rapt curiosity as Kara would come demanding for answers. _Why is this ironic?_

When Lena thought that Kara Danvers would be the unending question in her life, she met Supergirl. Though it was different and Lena obsessed over the fact that Supergirl brings answers to her. The way a Super is after a Luthor. _She is here to keep an eye on me._ The way a Super protected the Luthor. _She felt bad about the wrong assumptions._ Lena knows that finally, a balance in her life, a question and an answer. An Alien and a human that she can count as friends. _Why is it ironic that a Luthor is found with friends?_

Then, questions started changing for Lena, instead of asking Kara’s existence she asks herself why is she not good enough for Kara. The way that their texts became friendly and Lena asks why did she not stop herself as she sends an obnoxious bunch of emoticons back. The way that Lena doesn’t watch her unhealthy food intakes anymore because Kara wants to go to this dinner with her and Lena asks the universe why did she not say no as she raced Kara to finish their plate of fries. The way that Lena found her playlist filled with NSYNC songs then she proceed to ask herself why did she change her favorite Nocturne op.9 No.2 to Bye Bye Bye. Then it occurred to her, a new found question. _Why must I have feelings for my best friend?_

As the newfound question made Lena aware of what she does, she still did not stop herself because she wants to be the best for Kara. She will do anything to protect and be there for her best friend. Then, the years of being a Luthor haunted her when she sees Kara looked at her with a different light in her eyes. It was a different shine, it felt even more dangerous. _Why am I questioning this?_ Lena convinced herself that it was probably just a bad day. But Kara started slipping away, always short-tempered and always busy nowadays. She tells Lena that her ‘friend’ Mike is in trouble. Soon enough, Kara came to her looking guilty and told her that Mike was someone special. Kara made a lot of excuses as to how her and Mike were a match and that it is better that way. _Why does she have to do that? Why does it seem like there was an underlying message? Why can’t I still rip myself away from her?_

On a flipside, Supergirl was there with the righteous ‘S’ on her chest. She took the coldness she is feeling and sent them on Supergirl’s way. Though, Supergirl is still so patient with her and Lena does not want to look at her the way she would to a normal person or to a normal friend. She knows that Supergirl is a different force on this earth and Lena is tired of asking questions that she doesn’t want to add more if she actually knows who Supergirl is. So, it is better to see Supergirl as this token of Krypton not someone with a life or someone with feelings like humans do.

The day the Daxamites tried to invade the world she started loathing herself for being a genius. She figured out that Mike and Mon-El are the same person, the perfect match of Kara Danvers. Why am I the one who have to do this? Then she thought of a better solution for her to not carry the burden alone, She sought out Supergirl, the answer to her solution. She gave her the button that will determine the fate of the Daxamites after telling her about the relationship of her best friend with the heir. She saw the shift of Supergirl’s eyes and Lena stared at her. _Why do I have to be so cruel?_

Kara started slipping away further and Lena knows why, finally, a first. She hates me. The one thing she finally have an answer about Kara and it was the worst. Lena gave her space and when Kara snapped at her she snapped back because really Kara knows what was happening and she did not fight for Mon-el to stay with her. Why am I the only enemy here? As they throw words back and forth something slipped from Kara’s mouth that surprised not only her but surprises Kara as well. “Because I no longer have anyone to distract me away from you!” They were just staring at each other because why was that said out loud?

“Why?” It was all that Lena can say even if she tries to pull the cold CEO defense that she have. She is stripped bare because it was Kara that she is talking to. The one that puts her first, the one that cared so much is telling Lena that she wants to be away from her. _Why am I the second best?_

But just like every question towards Kara it was left unanswered. She left Kara at CatCo and confine herself in her one-room condo. Why does a bitter scotch gives me a sweet feeling of forgetting the world? Why didn’t Kara want me? Why did Kara not choose me? Then she guess that maybe she is made to be that way, the second option. Once that she downed a glass of scotch, she poured herself another and stepped in the balcony. She looked up at the night sky.

“Why can’t I correct my wrongs so you stop torturing me for it? Why is my destiny tied with a wrong a person?” Lena asks the universe, then as if being answered a floating person is burning a sign on a building. Maybe, she’s drunk. Drunk enough to imagine things happening. She stayed there and watched the person flying closer to her. She notices the mask at first but she was dizzy.

“Hello,” She greeted and laughed because she felt silly talking to the universe as being in front of her.

“I will reign,” The universe answered her back.

“Well, faster because I can no longer stand seeing my best friend and come up with new questions to throw back at you,” They stared at each other and Lena just shrugged it off and went back in. Another day will start tomorrow.

It has been a week that they pretended like nothing happened to them but Lena notices the way Kara looked at her with a different shine in her eyes. The same one she saw when she was told about Mon-el. Another day began normally and she pretended like nothing ever happened to her and Kara, as usual. Much to her surprise Kara invited her to celebrate Christmas with her and with other people.

“Who else are going?” Lena asked because she knows that she may be the last person invited to this. Maybe, a friend of Kara cannot make it so, she has to fill in the spot.

“I don’t know yet, you’re kind of the first person I’m asking right now,” Kara said and shifted sheepishly.

“Why?” Another question asked. “You’re family,” Kara said in a tone she recognizes. Kara Danvers believes in you. Then it felt as though she rendezvous with Kara, finally. Even though, she is seeing Kara in a whole different light, a whole different person, she didn’t dare ask why. She smiled.

“I’ll be there,” She said and went on with her office duties. She didn’t look back in fear of asking Kara questions.

Christmas was a full of surprises, even more questions asked. Why was Kara silent when Sam was teasing her about James? Why was it funny that Kara excused herself to buy some ice?

Then comes Reign, the figure she thought she recognizes came after her. She took her and they floated around the building of Catco. Helicopters are everywhere and she knows that it is being filmed. There she knows that maybe, people won’t question why Reign was after her, she is a Luthor and that name is a criminal. Though much to her surprise, even though Reign is holding her like Simba the words that she announced was more shocking.

“Supergirl, I have a special prize in my hand-” before Reign can even finish Supergirl is in front of them.

“Don’t hurt her,” She said with venom laced in her voice.

Reign chuckled “oh, why should I not?”

Lena is aware that everyone is watching the way the City’s hero is begging a villian to not hurt her. _Why would you do that to yourself, Kara?_

“She is an important member of this city,” Supergirl said and for a whole second it seemed like that was it. “Just like any other member of this world,”

“There is something else, Supergirl,” Reign said as she lowered Lena a little to look at Supergirl above Lena’s head.

“She has answered more prayers than you can even manage,” Supergirl answered as she points at Lena. Supergirl’s eyes burning with passion and justice and when Supergirl looks at her there’s a shine in her eyes that Lena can’t even explain.

Then instead of answering, Lena was dropped and she was not screaming because she knows that she is safe as long as Supergirl is there. She was caught and is cradled in Supergirl’s arms. They stared at each other.

“Lena,” Supergirl started. “Are you ok?” All Lena can do is nod and there she goes. Supergirl dropped her off near a tree where she spotted James.

From where she stands, Lena watches as Supergirl and Reign engaged in a fight. Her heart is beating louder as Reign beats Supergirl. Then, Supergirl was tossed and was slammed near her.

“Kara!” Lena screamed and Kara looked at her with eyes that says sorry, with eyes that looked determined to right all the wrongs. Then she knows all her questions about Kara are answered. _We corrected our wrongs and we are tied to the right destiny_. Lena should have figured it out sooner that they have been tied way before they even met. _Win this_.

Then she watches as Kara is dangling from a building, they way her life looked lifeless and they way she was falling seemed too heavy. Lena’s world stopped because when everything was figured out why is she falling now? _Why is Kara not flying and bouncing with happiness?_

She looked at the sky, dark with no sign of the stars is when she felt abandoned. Maybe, this question was no longer meant to be answered. Maybe, everything that they had was all it was, nothing more, just a friendship with nothing but unanswered questions. Maybe, she finally asked all the ‘whys’ maybe ‘what ifs’ are asking for a turn. _What if I was not a Luthor? What if I did not move to National City? But the more she asks questions the more it is hard to find the answers. Why do you keep taking everything away from me? Why am I always the one who has to let go?_

Then James was dragging her into a black van and moments later she is being dragged into a building. She looked around to see that everyone is busy and James led her to a room to where she can watch Kara being treated to live. She touched the glass that separates her from the operating room. _Why do you have to be in here?_

Then as soon as she let go of the of her hold wipe the tears forming that are rolling down her cheeks, the operating room became chaotic as they are trying their hardest to keep Supergirl alive. She watched in terror because really why does she have to be tortured like this?

She looked around to see James, Winn and surprisingly Mon-El and as she opens her mouth to ask.

“L-Corp found a cure I came from the future,” He said and smiled in a way that he’s trying to comfort her.

Even though, that was supposed to be a good news she still can’t fathom the fact that she can’t do anything for Kara. So, as she filled her head with more questions she walked out of the room and walked around. She knows that people will pay no mind because they are too worried for Kara. She stumbled upon a room, large enough to store a spaceship. She walked inside and even if she is amaze she have one thing in mind. That is to find answers for her questions.

She sat on what seems like the pilot seat, then it lit up, “Welcome, Lena Luthor,” A robot AI greeted. “When would you like to travel?”

“A year from now,” She answered.

“Why?”

Much to her surprise she has an answer to that question “I just want to know the answer to my own questions,”

“Where would you like to hover?”

“On top of CatCo building,”

Then it was just a blink she was back again. The AI saying that they have arrived. She stepped out to see that the spaceship is invisible and she was given a suit that turns her invisible too. She walked down the stairs and braced herself to whatever possibility that lies ahead.

Once that she is in the floor where Kara is working she sees a very angry Alex walking towards a room and James following. She followed closely behind to see that they entered a secluded part of the floor. Alex knocked, loud. Winn opened it and they walked in together. There she sees herself and waited for whatever it is Alex has to say. She didn’t see Kara around though.

Then Alex pulled up a newspaper and she noticed that the front picture was of her and Supergirl kissing. “Why do you guys have to be so stupid about this?” Alex asked.

Lena’s tears rolled down her eyes, out of happiness. Then, a whoosh was heard and she looked at the window to see Kara nervously shifting. “Too late,” She whispered.

Alex’s question was the only ‘why’ that Lena does not want the answer to because it turns out that she rendezvous with Kara as the destiny planned it to be. They finally are in the same page. She is sure that she is still filled to the brim of ‘whys’ but as long as there is Kara, the answers no longer matter because it will come even if she least expects it.


End file.
